We're on Our Way
by songfire15
Summary: Max has just gotten his fourth gym badge, and decides to take a rest, when he hears a painful cry. Sucky summary...story is much better. Max/OC. Hints of real ships throughout, such as Winstrate/Contestshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Boy Do I LOVE Spring Break! I decided to do an actual "Adventure" fic w/Pokemon. There is some shippyness but it is not a real ship, so if you don't like made-up ships, well…sorry. I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own pokemon…but I do own Chloe and any non-Pokemon Cities!**

CHAPTER ONE

Max was traveling through Hoenn one day after competing and obtaining his 4th gym badge and was quite pleased with himself for beating Winona. Traveling through a forest, which was one of his favorite places to be, because of all the wild Pokemon, he stopped and decided to take a rest. After setting up a little picnic, he sat down and began enjoying the relaxing sounds of the forest…which did NOT include a painful cry. Quickly, he got up and ran towards the sound, only to find a girl about his age clutching her ankle.

"Hey, are you alright, what happened?" He quickly asked, running over to her aid, causing her to blush.

"Oh, I was just doing some contest training, when I got excited and tripped over a rock. Silly me huh?" The girl said nonchalantly. Max smirked slightly; the girls actions reminded him of his sister.

"Hey it happens, and you're a coordinator? My sister May is too. She has won the Ribbon Cup twice. Oh, I am Max by the way." He stated, examining at her ankle.

"Max huh? My name's Chloe, and that is so cool your sister is a top coordinator! I have two ribbons right now and…Ouch!" She cried, quickly withdrawing her ankle from the source of pain.

"Oops; Sorry. Here, can you stand at all?"

"I can try." Chloe said, putting some weight on her ankle. She winced and practically fell back on the ground, thankfully, Max caught her. They both blushed.

"I guess that's a no. I have a wrap if that would help at all," Max suggested.

"Yeah, that might help. Thank you, Max." She smiled brightly at him.

"Not a problem! Would you like some lunch? I have some extra food back where I was at if you want."

Just then, her stomach growled causing her face to turn red.

"Eh heh, I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea to take a break huh? Alright, Glaceon, return, we'll continue practicing a little later okay?" She told her Pokemon.

Very carefully after wrapping her ankle, Max helped Chloe up and she held onto his shoulder as they walked. They finally returned to where Max was before he heard her scream, then sat down and began eating and chatting.

"So…you have two ribbons huh?" Max started.

"Yup, three more to go till I can go the grand festival. What's your story?"

"I am a trainer, and I have four badges. See?" He said proudly holding out his badge case.

"Awesome, you need eight to compete in the Hoenn league right?"

"That's right. I'm halfway there and my next battle is going to be with my dad, Norman. He's leader of Petalburg's Gym."

"Wow, you sure come from a long line of strong Pokemon owners huh?"

"I guess so. What about you? Were any of your family Pokemon trainers or coordinators?"

"Well, my older brothers are both Hoenn league champions and they are now in Sinnoh pursuing to win the Pokemon league there too. Like I said, I am a coordinator working on getting all my ribbons and winning a grand festival."

"That's great, my friend Ash is in Sinnoh now as well, trying to beat the Pokemon league there. I traveled with him when I was younger along with my sister. Now she is in Johto with her boyfriend, Drew…they're both top coordinators. When they first met, let's just say they didn't get along to well…"

Chloe giggled at this.

"Hehe, and now they're dating huh? That's something you don't hear every day."

"You got that right. He did give her roses whenever he saw her though, and swore they were for her beautifly, pft-yeah right. He didn't keep that up long after they both went to Johto," Max drawled rolling his eyes.

"So they went…together?" Chloe said hopefully.

"Actually, Drew had planned on going already, and my sister 'suddenly had the urge' to go there as well, and I think you can guess why."

"Oh, so she liked him too?"

"I think she was too dense to realize it at first, but I think deep down she knew she did. Hey, how is your ankle?"

"Huh? Oh right. It feels better having that wrap on there, thanks again," Chloe smiled.

"You're welcome. Do you think you're able to stand a little better now that you've rested some?" he asked.

"We shall see…" Chloe stated standing up carefully, with much more luck this time.

"Hey, the pain isn't as bad now and I think I can walk a little ways till we get to a town."

"Alright, well, let me get all this packed up and we can head out alright?" Max began putting all the stuff back in his bag and then they started on their way.

They walked for a ways and finally came to a town, much to Chloe's relief. After entering the town, they found the Pokemon center and dropped off their Pokemon with Nurse Joy, who was also able to look at Chloe's ankle.

"It is just a sprain, so just keep watch on it and keep it wrapped. It should be much better within a few days," Nurse Joy assured the two teens.

"Thank you so much, Nurse Joy, and are there any rooms?" Chloe asked.

"I do believe we have some, let me double check." Nurse joy left the room for a minute or so, then came back with a smile on her face.

"There are two rooms left, you two got lucky. You would like them for the night then?"

Chloe and Max looked at each other, then back at Nurse Joy.

"Of course; Thanks!" they said in unison; both blushing slightly.

"Alright, well, here are the keys, and enjoy your stay!" She wished the two teens as she headed back to the welcome desk.

"Well, we best be going then," Max said helping Chloe to her feet.

They walked to the elevator and headed to the second floor. After reaching their rooms…

"Well, thank you for all you did for me today. I really appreciate it," Chloe stated leaning against the doorframe of her room.

"Not a problem. Well, goodnight."

"Night, Max," Chloe watched Max as he walked toward his room and sighed.

'Wow…he is so sweet…oh well. Better get some rest, my ankle isn't gonna get any better standing out here…' She giggled heading into her room. Lying down on the bed, she fell asleep; her dreams on a certain dark, navy haired boy…

END CHAPTER

**Thanks for reading! I will prolly end and begin the chapters the same way(you'll see what I mean). Please review!**

**S&S3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Peoples…So this is a filler chapter(I know…already…) But trust me, it will get better!!**

**A couple things I forgot to mention:**

**-I know I forgot to describe Chloe…it is coming.**

**-Sorry the story is kinda slow, more action and excitement is sure to come, I promise!! **

**-Also…there is a lot of fluff so yeah**

**I think that's it…So, please enjoy and happy readings…Oh yeah, Review please!**

CHAPTER TWO

Waking up to rays of sun the next morning, Chloe smiled contentedly as she got up and realized her ankle was doing much better. She quickly got cleaned up and packed up her stuff to head back out on her journey, albeit a tad disappointed a certain someone was heading his own way too. She headed downstairs and as she reached the bottom, she noticed Max was also checking out.

"Hey Max," She greeted brightly.

"Morning Chloe, how is your ankle?"

"Doing much better today, thank you! So you heading back to your home then to challenge your dad?"

"Sure am! Hey, I was thinking, you aren't traveling with anyone right?" Chloe shook her head, but inside she was getting excited.

"Nope…why?" She responded.

"Well, I know we just met and all, but would you want to travel together?" Chloe was smiling from ear to ear now.

"I think that would be great! That way we can encourage each other and help each other along the way. Awesome!" She replied ecstatically, finishing checking out.

"Really? Sweet! It will be nice having someone to talk to as well. So, where were you heading off to for your next contest?"

"Hmm…well I already went to Lilycove and Fallabor Town's and won the contests there…I heard there is one in Dresden Town two days from now and I was hoping to compete there as well."

"That works out well. Dresden city is on the way to Petalburg, so we can stop and you can compete in your contest and I can take a rest since I just had my last gym battle recently." Max stated, looking at his PokeNav.

"Sounds good to me! Well, let's hit the road then!" Chloe chimed, walking towards the door.

The two began their journey and walked for quite a ways before taking a rest for lunch. After setting up a blanket, the two ate in silence and kept looking at each other inconspicuously. Thankfully, the other

didn't realize it. Packing up after enjoying the meal, they continued on for a while till they reached Beltif City, deciding it was a good time for a rest.

"Wow, what a neat city!" Chloe chimed, enthralled by all the tall buildings.

"Sure is, I've never been here before, and with Petalburg being so small, this is quite a change of pace for me." Max agreed.

Chloe told Max she was gonna go do some shopping for Pokemon supplies, while Max decided to take a leisurely walk along the streets. They planned to meet back where they split up in about an hour.

That hour had soon come and gone, and it was nearing dinner time, so they stopped to eat in a local noodle shop.

"I'll have the Chicken Ramen Please," Max told the waitress

"…And I'll have the Beef please," Chloe requested.

The waitress wrote down their orders and walked off towards the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with their soups.

"I don't think I've ever had such good Ramen! It's delicious," Chloe said after a few bites of the delicious soup.

"It is really good. I practically live off this stuff when I travel."

"You and me both; it's cheap, and easy to make."

"Definitely. Well, you ready to start walking again?" Max asked after having finished his soup.

"Ready when you are!" Chloe smiled.

They paid for their meals and made their way out of town, continuing on their journey. Before they knew it, the sun had set and it was getting dark out. They called it a day and began setting up their sleeping bags and started a fire.

"Hey Max, I'm gonna grab some wood for the fire alright?"

"Alright, be careful." Max called, causing Chloe to blush at his concern.

"I will! Be back in a flash!" With that, Chloe jogged off to find some wood for burning.

When she returned, Max had set up some places to sit that looked much more comfortable than sitting on the ground. Beside where she would be sitting, a blanket was close by.

'Aww, he's so sweet,' Chloe thought to herself.

"Hey, I'm back, and I got some wood," Chloe said, fashioning the wood to create a firepit.

"That's great. Do you want some hot cocoa once we get it going?"

"Yum, that would be nice! Alright, Combusken, come on out!" Chloe called, as her Fire-bird Pokemon popped out of its ball.

"Hey Combusken, could you use a light ember and start a fire for us?" she asked, sitting down and wrapping the blanket around herself.

"Busken!" the Pokemon cried, lightly shooting a small flame onto the piled up wood, creating a pleasant warmth to quench the cold night air.

"Thanks so much, Combusken, Return."

Max got some water and began boiling it over the fire. Once it was at a boil, he poured some into two cups and combined it with the cocoa mix, handing one of them to Chloe.

"Thanks Max, and thanks for letting me borrow your blanket."

"You're welcome. I had an extra, so it wasn't a problem. How's the cocoa?"

"Delicious; just right for a night like this…"Chloe commented with a yawn.

The two sat enjoying the warmth of the fire for some time, then, Chloe decided it was time to call it a night.

"Well, I'm beat, so Goodnight Max, see you in the morning."

"Night Chloe, sleep well."

Chloe made her way into her sleeping bag, and quickly fell asleep. Max looked at her as she laid there, the fire emphasizing her beauty.

'Man is she cute…wait, is that why I asked her to travel with me? What?' Max shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts, although he found himself gazing at her again. Realizing it was getting late, he put out the fire and curled up in his sleeping bag, his thoughts lagging on the girl he was traveling with.

END CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, some action…Sorry for the slow first couple chapters…This is a little more action filled and hopefully more captivating…Anywho, enjoy!!**

CHAPTER THREE

Max awoke the next morning somewhat early. He glanced over and saw Chloe still sleeping peacefully and smiled, then began starting another fire for breakfast.

"Torkoal, come on out and use flamethrower lightly on the fire pit please."

"Tor!" The Pokemon cried, unleashing a weak Flamethrower and starting the fire up.

"Thanks, now return." Max commanded as the red beam engulfed the turtle-like Pokemon.

Max started boiling some water again to make some rice for breakfast, along with some fresh fruit he gathered from the trees nearby. Not much later, Chloe started to stir and wake-up.

"Morning, sleepy head," Max teased.

"Ugh hmm…Morning. Man I slept great, and yum, something smells really good. What is it?"

"Just some rice and fruit I found out here, and YES I made sure it was edible."

"Hehe, good to know, Max. What kind of fruit?"

"Some raspberries and blackberries and oranges; here ya go." Max said, handing her a small bowl of the luscious fruits.

"Mm! Thanks!"

"Yup; the rice is almost done too, just a few more minutes."

After eating a well prepared breakfast by Max, the two packed up their belongings and continued on their way to Dresden City, making their way past other small towns and villages. The two finally arrived at their destination. The town was not too big, not too small, but had all the commodities of a typical Hoenn city.

"Alright! We're finally here!" Chloe stated enthusiastically, pumping her fist in the air.

"Yeah, well let's find the Pokemon center and get a couple rooms, then we can go take a walk around or something," Max suggested.

"Well, I was actually thinking about doing some training for tomorrow's contest, so we could walk around later maybe?"

"How about we have a battle then, I may not be a coordinator, but I sure can help ya train…If you want that is."

"That is an excellent idea! How about a one on one, each one of us using two Pokemon each? We can have that battle after finding the Pokemon center." Chloe suggested as they kept on walking.

Entering the Pokemon center, they got two rooms and took a quick rest before heading out for their battle. The two then left the center in search of an open field. Finally, they found one.

"Alright, Chloe, You ready?" Max smirked.

"Oh, don't think I'll go easy on ya! Alright, let's do this; Glaceon, assistance!"

"Glaceon huh? In that case, Kirlia, you're on!"

"Glaceon, Ice shard!" Chloe called as a white sparking whirlwind of ice shot towards Kirlia.

"Kirlia, Psychic!" The move caused the ice to stop in its tracks, sending it back, aiming right at Glaceon.

"Blizzard!" The swirling blue icy wind amplified the attack, and sent it flying back, hitting Kirlia dead on, knocking it to the ground.

"Kirlia, come on! Get up!" Max called to his Pokemon. Slowly but surely, the Pokemon picked itself up and was even more determined than before.

"Great! Now use Confusion!" He called.

The confusion attack worked, taking its effect on Glaceon.

"Hope this works…Glaceon, Mirror Coat?" Chloe called cautiously to her Pokemon. Thankfully, Glaceon began glowing, showing the confusion hadn't completely affected her.

"Kirlia, Magical Leaf!"

"MAGICAL LEAF?!"

Glaceon was hit relentlessly by the attack, getting knocked down hard. Chloe called for it to get up, but it made no response.

"…Glaceon, return…you were great, thank you."

"You giving up already?" Max taunted, earning a snide look from Chloe.

"As if! Combusken, assistance!"

"Kirlia, Confusion!"

"Combusken, sky uppercut!"

Combusken's speed was too fast for Confusion to affect it, and its attack soon hit Kirlia, sending it flying backwards, landing harshly, and rendering it unconscious.

"Wow. Alright, Kirlia, return. Good battling out there. That's the way it's gonna be huh? Vibrava, your turn!"

"Bra-vibra!" The dragon Pokemon cried floating about with ease.

"Combusken, Focus energy." Combusken began to glow white.

"Vibrava, faint attack!"

"Perfect! Combusken, focus on Vibrava, then use double kick when you feel it close by!"

As a purple blur made its attack on Combusken, it unexpectedly was hit by Combusken's Double kick, flying backwards, but shaking it off and still eager to battle.

"Combusken, Ember!" Chloe called as a red flame came shooting out of the Pokemon's mouth.

"Dodge, then use Sonic boom!"

Dodging the flames with ease, Vibrava flew higher, then unleashed Sonic boom. The attack hit Combusken, making it slide back from the impact.

"Vibrava, now use Dragon Breath!"

"Combusken, break it up with Sky uppercut!"

Obeying its owner, Combusken's arm glowed white and hit dragon breath head on, breaking it up into numerous tiny fire balls, which caught Vibrava off guard, allowing Sky uppercut to make contact. Vibrava was sent hurling to the ground, unconscious.

"………….." Max didn't say a word, only returning his unconscious Pokemon, looking at Chloe with surprise and shock.

"Ha! Surprised ya didn't I? I've been practicing, could you tell?" Chloe smirked, giving a flirty wink to Max, whose face now had a pink tinge.

"Whatever, you won because I was having a bad day. Don't get used to it." Max warned.

"Aww, you know I won fair and square! Hey, how about that walk we talked about earlier?" Chloe suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Max agreed, as the two began making their way back into town.

The trainer and coordinator walked around the quaint little town and enjoyed each other's company, stopping for an ice cream cone at the town's ice cream parlor and in a few shops here and there. They finally made their way back to the Pokemon center and dropped off their Pokemon with nurse joy for healing after their battle. They made their way upstairs and wished each other good night, heading to their designated rooms.

"I can't believe I actually beat Max in a battle! I thought for sure I'd lose, but I guess luck was on my side today huh?" Chloe talked to her Skitty who was lying on the bed with her.

"Mreow?" the Skitty replied, looking at its owner confused.

"You're so cute," she cooed, petting the pink kitten's soft fur, causing it to purr contentedly.

"I just wonder how I'll do tomorrow…I'm glad Max will be there rooting for me. I've never had a guy root for me before…" A blush now painted Chloe's cheeks.

"Well, I guess we should get some sleep and be well rested for tomorrow huh? Goodnight Skitty…and Goodnight…Max."

Chloe then got under the covers and drifted into a pleasant sleep, thinking about tomorrow's contest and the boy that would be rooting for her.

END CHAPTER

**There ya have it! Hopefully the battle was alright…I'm not the best at Contest battles yet so if I botch it up…sorry -_- I tried my best! Thanks for reading and please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay for Updates! I probably won't be updating for a while…so yeah. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh yeah, HAPPY EASTER!! ^.^**

CHAPTER FOUR

Chloe awoke the next morning, got cleaned up and dressed in her normal attire, consisting of jean shorts and an aqua tank top, covered by a gray hoodie with a half-Pokéball symbol colored aqua on the pocket and gray Converse shoes. She made her way down to the continental breakfast prepared for Pokémon Trainers and Coordinators. Grabbing a bagel with cream cheese and an apple, she walked to the tables, only to find Max already eating his breakfast.

"Morning, Max!" she greeted, taking the seat next to him.

"Mornin'; you ready for the Contest today?"

"You bet! I am so ready for this. I just hope I can measure up to the competition."

"Don't worry; just relax and have fun. Isn't that what Contests are about?"

"Yeah…I guess, but don't forget, it's also about making your Pokémon look good and showing off its strong suits."

"True. I'm sure you'll do just fine," Max assured her.

"Thanks; you're a good friend."

The two finished their breakfast and headed back to their rooms to gather what they needed for the day, then made their way towards the contest hall. Upon entering the building, numerous contestants were already there and getting ready. Chloe went to the ladies' changing room and got changed into some nicer clothes for the Contest. She then made her way to the contestant waiting area where Max was sitting.

"Hey Max, I'm back," Chloe said, walking through the door. Max looked at her, speechless, surprised she could look so pretty. Her light, aqua blue hair was back in a high ponytail with her bangs framing her petite face. She was wearing a white, just-above-knee-length skirt with a light pink blouse and pink flats.

"Wow, Chloe, you look nice," he was able to choke out.

"Thanks! I always like to look nice for these things; although I'm glad I don't have to actually wear a costume-type deal like they have to do in Sinnoh. Although using the seals and capsules sounds pretty neat though!"

"Yeah, my sister's friend Dawn competed in Sinnoh contests and she would have to get all fancied up. She didn't mind, but she also enjoyed using the capsules and seals too."

"Lucky her! Huh? Well I guess that's my cue! Wish me luck!" Chloe ran out hearing her name be called for her performance. Max went and sat down in the bleachers and prepared to watch her compete.

"…_And now for our next contestant, Chloe, from Verdandurf Town!" Marian Announced._

The crowd cheered and clapped as Chloe made her way onto the Contest stage.

"Alright, Skitty, assistance!" she called as the pink kitten Pokémon landed with grace on the field.

"Use Charm, then Double Slap!"

With that, a pink heart was created in front of Skitty, emphasizing its cuteness, then the pink kitten Pokemon jumped up and did a back flip, landing on the pink heart and breaking it up into pink, confetti-like pieces.

"Assist!"

Skitty stood there and released a powerful Blizzard attack, freezing the confetti pieces, the sun hitting them just right, making it look like a rainbow of colors all around her. Chloe bowed and Skitty ran to its owner, who wrapped it in a hug.

The crowd went wild: the stadium erupting in cheers and applause as Chloe headed back towards the waiting area. She sat down and watched as the other Coordinators did their appeals. She was suddenly snapped out of her daze by Max's voice.

"Chloe, that was terrific! I just know you made it to the second round!" he said from behind, causing her jump a bit.

"Huh? I sure hope so. It wasn't too thrilling, but the crowd liked it, so that's always a good sign."

"I enjoyed it, that's for sure. When will you find out who made it to the second round?"

"Here in a few…well, right now actually." Chloe pointed at the screen as Marian began to speak.

"…_And here are the eight lucky semifinalists making it to round two! Here they are!"_

The two watched as one by one, the pictures of the semifinalists popped up on the screen. Suddenly, Chloe's picture appeared, second to last.

"ALRIGHT! I made it!" Chloe cheered.

"Awesome! I told ya you would!" Max congratulated, giving her a high-five.

"Yeah! Well, I guess I better get ready for round two; my match is second out of the four."

"Ok, well, good luck!" Max waved goodbye as he left the waiting area and walked back to the bleachers.

Chloe watched the first Contest battle, thinking of the approach to take during her performance. Finally, it was time for her battle.

"Now it's time for the second Contest battle. We have Chloe versus Darren. Both have two ribbons, and I'm sure both would love to win the Dresden City Ribbon. Alright, let's get busy!"

"Glaceon, assistance!" Chloe called.

"Staravia, let's win this!"

"Glaceon, start off with Quick Attack."

"Wing Attack, Staravia!"

Glaceon zigzagged at lightning speed, keeping its focus on the bird Pokémon who was just as quickly coming towards it. The two were about make contact when Glaceon jumped over Staravia, landing behind it.

"Great, Glaceon, now use Blizzard!"

A snow storm engulfed the bird Pokémon, blocking its vision, rendering it motionless.

"Staravia, use Whirlwind, then use Aerial ace!"

"Glaceon, dodge then use Ice Shard!"

Staravia created a strong gust, clearing the arena of the snowstorm while creating a glistening shower over the crowd. It quickly and fiercely dove from the sky at Glaceon, who gracefully dodged and landed on Staravia's back. Then, as instructed, Glaceon, in a flash of swirling blue and white, sent the Ice Shard slamming into Staravia point blank, sending it plummeting to the ground. Glaceon quickly jumped off the bird's back landing elegantly in front of its trainer. Unfortunately for Staravia, the impact from the fall knocked it out.

"…And the winner is Chloe!" Marian announced.

"Yes! We did it Glaceon! Thank you!"

The fresh snow Pokémon nuzzled up to its owner in gratitude.

The next two battles had taken place, and then the second round of the semifinals was underway, and after a long, hard fought match, Chloe managed to win, making it to the final round

After a long wait, the final round of the Dresden Town contest was underway with two and a half minutes left. The points were neck in neck as they came to the halfway point in the battle.

"Combusken, spin and use Double Kick!"

"Crawdaunt, Counter with Water Pulse!

The firebird Pokémon began running at full speed towards the Water-type Pokémon, jumping when it was in close range and spinning through the water, being unaffected and creating a misty fog from the clash of elements. Finally, it made contact with Crawdaunt, sending it flying against the arena wall.

"Crawdaunt!" its owner called worriedly. The shellfish Pokémon winced, but was able to stand.

"Crawdaunt, use Crabhammer!"

"Combusken, counter it with Sky Uppercut!"

The two Pokémon charged at each other with their strongest attacks, suddenly making contact with a flash of light. Both Pokémon were shot backwards from the impact. Suddenly, a chime sounded, signaling the end of the battle.

Chloe looked at the screen at the points, nervous as ever. It was as a close match, but one of them had to win. When Marian announced the winner, Chloe's picture along with Combusken's was shown. An excited smile made its way onto Chloe's face as it all sunk in.

"Combusken, we did it!!! We got our third ribbon!" she cheered, hugging her friend.

Chloe received her ribbon from Mr. Contesta and made her way back to the waiting area, down a long hallway leading away from the arena. She changed back into her usual attire and went looking for Max,

who she found waiting in the Contest hall lobby. As soon as she saw him, she ran up to him and embraced him in a hug. Max was taken aback by this to say the least; thankfully she couldn't see the blush that was consuming his face.

"Thank you, Max! Your encouragement helped me win today, really," Chloe said, releasing her grip from the hug.

"No problem, so where's your ribbon?" he inquired after the shock wore off.

"Right here!" She smiled brightly, showing him her ribbon case containing her newly attained Dresden Town ribbon.

"Well, you did it; only two more to go, huh?"

"Yup! You were right when you said encouraging and helping each other was important."

"Yeah, when I traveled with Ash and my sister, they were always encouraging each other and training together, and I saw their improvement each time they competed."

"Wow, that's awesome. Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starved! Let's go get something to eat," Chloe suggested, holding her growling stomach.

The two friends left the arena and stopped at a small restaurant for dinner, then began walking back to the Pokémon Center. Deciding it was time to call it a night after watching a movie, they wished each other goodnight and entered their rooms.

'_That's awesome she won today…but what was with that hug? Must be a girl thing I guess…'_ Max rolled his eyes at the thought.

'_But then again…it wasn't all that bad, I guess. Am I starting to like her? No way, we hardly even know each other. I must be going crazy…'_

Max got into his pajamas and lay in bed for a while, thinking about Chloe winning her contest and his upcoming battle with his dad. Then back to his feelings about Chloe, unable to figure out what it was.

He shook it off and closed his eyes. Sleep soon overcame him and filled his dreams with the aqua haired, gray-eyed Coordinator.

END CHAPTER

**This is the my first time doing an ACTUAL contest battle, so I hope it wasn't too bad…Please tell me how it was! Thanks for reading and please review!! And should I keep ending the chapters this way? Or mix it up a bit? Thanks!**

**S&S3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter five! Kinda-sorta a filler, but not really lol Sorry I haven't updated in a while…school and all has been keeping me BUSY! Anyways, enjoy!**

CHAPTER FIVE

After a well deserved nights rest, Max awoke the next morning, ready to hit the road for his next battle; especially since it would be against his own father. He made his way downstairs and ate breakfast, noticing Chloe wasn't there. He guessed she was still sleeping or getting ready to leave herself. While he was getting all his stuff together, someone knocked on his door. He opened it, and Chloe was standing there, bags in tow.

"Morning, Chloe. You ready to go?" Max greeted.

"Yup! I know you must be excited, since you'll be battling your dad next."

"Oh, you bet. Well, I'm almost done here; just a few more minutes."

The two then made their way to the welcome desk to check out and continue their journey. They finished checking out and were walking towards the exit when a snobbish voice was heard behind them.

"So Chloe, I just wanted to say your appeals, were just 'alright'. I've seen much better than that," a girl with auburn-peach colored hair and onyx black eyes sneered.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Chloe inquired, a false sweetness dripping in her voice.

"The name's Vivi. I'm part of the Winstrate family. I saw your battles yesterday, and I'm sure you don't remember me; I was knocked out in the second round. I don't believe you deserved that ribbon and people make you out to be much more than you really are."

"What are you talking about? I won fair and square and who are you to tell me what other people think?" Chloe clenched her fists.

"Cool your jets, just don't expect to win the next contest. I plan on training my hardest and doing my best, and I promise you, you won't stand a chance." Vivi crossed her arms.

"Whatever, weren't you on your way somewhere?" Chloe sneered.

"Hmm? Oh no, I plan on staying here and training before heading out for the next contest; and why do I feel like I've seen you before?" Vivi pondered, looking at Max intently; Chloe became very curious.

"Well, my sister and I battled your family a long time ago…" Max said being very evasive.

"Battled my family…MAX?!" Vivi chimed, suddenly embracing him in a bone crunching hug; Chloe had to restrain herself from screaming.

"Eh heh, yeah, that's right. You're a coordinator?" Max questioned, returning the hug cautiously.

"Sure am. Decided battling wasn't for me. So where are you headed to?" she directed at Max.

"We're heading to Petalburg, so I can have a gym battle there."

"Well, good luck to you then and it was nice seeing you again, Max. Bye now!" Vivi said to Max with a flirty wink, Chloe fumed.

"Uh huh, thanks," Max replied as Vivi walked away.

"Ooo, next time I see that girl…and you know her?"

"Yeah…LONG story; trust me, but she definitely is not the same Vivi I remember."

"I don't know about you but she had better not flir…uh think she can talk to me like that again!" Chloe mentally slapped herself for what she almost said.

"Yeah, she's a real jerk, although it looks like you have a rival now," Max noted, disregarding Chloe little mishap.

"I guess, well now that that's over, let's get going, shall we?"

Agreeing with Chloe, the two left the Pokémon Center and made their way out of Dresden Town. They walked for a while then stopped to have a bite to eat and take a rest. After that, they entered a forest and tried to navigate their way out. While they were still in the forest, a wild Roselia began following them.

"Hey Max…That Roselia has been following us for quite some time; what do you think it wants?"

"Idk; it maybe lost or something."

"Hmm, well if it's not doing anything, I'm gonna catch it!" Chloe said, grabbing a Pokeball, walking towards the Pokemon.

"Hey Roselia, here." Chloe said softly to the Pokemon, tapping its head with the Pokeball.

The ball engulfed Roselia in a red beam. The pokeball blinked a few times before Roselia suddenly popped out and used Petal Dance towards the sky.

"I think it wants to battle you, Chloe."

"Alright, if it's a battle it wants, Combusken, come on out and use Double Kick!"

The fire-bird Pokémon hit Roselia dead on, knocking it to the ground, although it got right back up and fiercely attacked back with Magical Leaf.

"Dodge, then use Ember!"

Jumping up as high as it could, Combusken dodged the attack and sent a fury red blaze right at Roselia, hitting it and rendering it unconscious.

"Yes! Pokéball, GO!" Chloe exclaimed, throwing the round red and white capsule at the unconscious Pokémon.

After engulfing it in a red beam, the ball rocked back and forth a few times, then clicked, signifying Roselia had been caught.

"Awesome! I just caught a Roselia!" Chloe cheered. "Let's see what moves you know…" Chloe pondered, taking out her light baby blue Pokédex.

'_Roselia, the Thorn Pokémon. Roselia's aroma can bring serenity, but the thorns on its head contain a vicious poison. The moves it knows are Magical Leaf, Petal Dance, Absorb, and Sweet Scent.'_

"Those are great contest moves; Roselia come on out with us!"

The Pokémon popped out and looked at its new owner slightly confused.

"Roselia, you can come travel with us now! How does that sound?" Chloe cooed to her newly caught pokemon.

"Rosel, Roselia!" the Pokémon chirped cutely, sounding a little more at ease.

"Great, well, return for now, and welcome to the family," Chloe smiled as she returned the Pokémon.

"Well now you have another Pokémon to use in Contests, that's good. Maybe now you can show Vivi what's up, ya know?" Max said, although the mention of Vivi's name struck a nerve in Chloe.

"Don't remind me…that girl needs to get her head out of the clouds and back to reality. If she isn't as good as someone, she shouldn't just up and tell them off like that."

"Yeah, just don't let her get to ya; it takes your focus off of doing well in Contests."

"You're right; I just need to focus and not let some rival cause me to mess up…Although that little flirting bit was uncalled for…" Chloe mumbled under her breath.

"What was that, Chloe?" Max inquired; Chloe's face went cherry red.

"Oh, nothing! Just talking to myself, sorry!" Chloe said as calmly as she could, blowing it off.

After a while of walking through the forest, they finally found a way out and Max realized they weren't too far from Petalburg. They finally came upon the Max's hometown and made their way towards his house, quite happy to be home, except for his overly cheery mother.

"Oh, Max dear, you're home! How wonderful, and you've brought a little friend too! Is she your girlfriend?" his mother Caroline inquired, earning two very red faces from the teens.

"Mom! No, she is just a _friend_ I met when I was traveling through to get back home. She hurt her ankle and I helped her get back to a Pokémon Center to get it looked at."

"I see, well you two look so cute together! I have dinner cooking in the oven and it shouldn't be much longer till it's ready. What's your name, dear?"

"I'm Chloe, Mrs…?"

"You can call me Caroline. Norman is my husband, and he is at the gym having a battle right now. You make yourself at home," Caroline smiled, walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks," Chloe said graciously.

Max showed Chloe around the house and where she would be staying while they were there. He also showed her the gym and asked his dad if he'd agree to a gym battle the next day. He then showed her all his sister's Ribbon Cups and awards. Soon, it was dinnertime, which Max and Chloe were quite happy for. After the delicious meal Caroline prepared, the two teens got cleaned up and ready for bed, although they didn't go right away.

"Wow, your mom sure is…friendly," Chloe giggled.

"She's always like that. You should've seen her when she found out Drew and my sister were an item…I thought we'd never hear the end of it!"

"I can see why. My mom is kinda quiet…and my dad is at work most of the time, so I don't see him as much as I would like, especially since I began Coordinating."

"I know how you feel, I don't see my family much anymore either since I'm gone battling and all. I haven't seen my sister in who knows how long. She's been in Johto since I can't remember when."

"Yeah…well, like you said, it's good having someone around to practice with and be encouraged by," Chloe smiled, a yawn creeping its way out at the end.

"Well, I say we get some shut-eye since you're yawning and I have my gym battle tomorrow."

"Mhmm; well, night Max, sleep well and see ya tomorrow!" Chloe said entering her room.

"'You too, Chloe. Goodnight."

Chloe stared at the ceiling, her thoughts running a mile a minute. With her new rival, Vivi (in more ways than one), catching her new Roselia, and an upcoming Contest soon, she was having a hard time falling asleep. She soon thought of Max and how he helped her when she hurt her ankle and how sweet he was towards her. She smiled contentedly and turned to her side, closing her eyes and drifting to sleep, thinking about Max and all the things coming up in their journey together.

END CHAPTER

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter!! Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while…Anywho-Enjoy! :)**

CHAPTER SIX

Chloe was slightly dazed the next morning waking up in the unfamiliar room. Then she remembered she was at Max's home. She got a shower then went downstairs for breakfast, which Max's mom had kindly prepared.

"Morning Chloe, how are you this morning?" Caroline greeted her.

"I'm fine, excited to see Max's battle later today; that's for sure."

"I'm sure you are dear. His dad isn't gonna go easy on him though, so I hope he's ready."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm not worried. Well, thank you for breakfast; it was delicious!" Chloe graciously stated, heading outside to where Max was training.

"Torkoal, Fire spin, and Grovyle, dodge!" Max called to his Pokemon.

A powerful spiraling inferno escaped from the tortoise's mouth, aiming right at the gecko Pokemon, who dodged with ease; then countered with fury cutter.

"That was great, Grovyle, well let's take a rest so you're ready for our battle."

"Looking good, Max; I can't wait to see it in action," Chloe said finally.

"Thanks; not too much longer."

"Nope, so which Pokemon are you going to use?" 

"I'm gonna use Torkoal, Grovyle, and Kirlia; I just hope that is enough to beat my dad."

"Don't worry, remember, don't lose focus…I do believe it was you who told me that," Chloe reminded Max with a wink.

"Eh heh, you're right; thanks," Max smiled sheepishly. A voice was then heard behind them.

"Hey Max, are you ready for that gym battle?" The two turned around to see Norman standing there.

"You bet, let's go!"

They entered the gym and got set to battle while the referee called out the rules and regulations.

"Alright, this is a three on three battle, and only the challenger may substitute Pokemon. The person to win all three matches is the winner."

"Alright, Son, here we go. Slakoth, show yourself!" Norman called.

"You're on, Torkoal!"

"Interesting choice, Max. Slakoth, use Hidden power!"

"Torkoal, use Smoke screen to block it, then use Body slam!" Max commanded.

"Dodge it!"

Torkoal let out a cloud of black smoke, covering the battle field and preventing Slakoth from seeing. Torkoal then charged at Slakoth with body slam, although missing due to Slakoth's agility.

"What? It dodged?" Max said slightly confused.

"Yeah, Slakoth is very agile and surprisingly fast. Slakoth, focus punch!"

"Torkoal, Firespin!"

Slakoth ran towards Torkoal at full speed, only to be met with a blazing spiral of fire sending it flying back against the arena wall, rendering it unconscious.

"Wow, I'm impressed son, great job training your Torkoal. Alright, Slakoth, return; but are you ready for this? Vigoroth, help me out!" Norman exclaimed, sending out the sloth-like Pokemon.

"Torkoal, return for now. Kirlia, you're on!"

"Vigoroth, use slash!"

"Kirlia, Confusion, GO!" Max called.

Vigoroth suddenly stopped moving and became dazed; the confusion had worked.

"That's right; Now Kirlia, magical leaf!"

"Vigoroth, show them your Blizzard!" Norman called out confidently, even though his Pokemon was confused.

As sharp green leaves came whirling towards Vigoroth, it suddenly let out a blizzard, penetrating through the grass attack and also making contact with Kirlia, knocking it to the ground, motionless.

"Kirlia, get up!" Max called.

Kirlia struggled at first, but was able to get on its feet.

"Vigoroth, use Focus Punch!"

"Kirlia, Psychic, Go!"

Vigoroth's speed was too quick for Psychic to work, its fist slamming into Kirlia, knocking it out.

"Kirlia, NO!" Max yelled, although the Pokemon didn't move.

"Kirlia…return; fine then, Torkoal, let's go!"

"Torkoal again, huh? Vigoroth, Blizzard!"

"Torkoal, stop the blizzard with Flamethrower!"

As Vigoroth's Blizzard blew towards Torkoal, it released the powerful fire attack, melting all the ice and snow that was flying towards it.

"Great Torkoal, now use Body slam!"

"Dodge Vigoroth, then counter with Focus punch!

The two Pokemon lunged towards each other fiercely, making impact causing a flash of white. Both Pokemon were sent flying backwards, landing on the ground, staring each other down. Suddenly, Vigoroth staggered, then crashed to the ground unconscious.

"Yes! Awesome job Torkoal!" Max praised his Pokemon.

The fire Pokemon cried happily at the praise it was receiving, then its cry became slurred, and it too found itself knocked out cold on the ground.

"Well, would you look at that, double knock out; don't see that every battle," Norman chuckled lightly.

Max stood there in awe seeing both his and his father's Pokemon faint at the same time. His thoughts then came back to reality.

"Torkoal, thanks, and return. I guess that means this is the deciding battle huh, Dad?"

"That it is, don't think it's gonna be easy; Slaking, help me out!"

'_Slaking huh? Grovyle, I'm counting on you,'_ Max thought silently grabbing his final Pokemon.

"Grovyle, let's go!"

Both Pokemon looked fired up and ready to battle, and so it began.

"Grovyle, quick attack!"

The gecko Pokemon ran right at Slaking as quick as it could.

"Slaking, Brick break, let's go!"

Brick break countered Quick Attack and sent Grovyle flying into the ceiling of the gym, leaving it dazed but still able to battle.

"Grovyle, use Leaf Blade!"

"Slaking, Focus blast!"

A white ball glowed in Slaking's Palms, then shot right at Grovyle. Without even being ordered, it dodged the blast, enabling it to attack with its most powerful move, causing significant damage.

"Slaking, let's finish this, use Solarbeam!" Norman commanded.

"Grovyle, watch out!" Max ordered.

Slaking finally charged up for using Solarbeam, and a blinding light shone through the whole gym. Grovyle was hit by the beam, and was motionless after the impact. Max was growing very concerned.

"Grovyle, are you alright?"

Nothing.

"Grovyle, COME ON YOU CAN DO IT!" Max said a little louder.

A small amount of movement was seen from the grass-type Pokemon.

"Yes, you can do it!" Max praised again.

Finally, the Pokemon stood up, determination fiercely seen in its eyes. It suddenly began glowing green and looked at Max then nodded.

"What's that?" Chloe's eyes grew wide from what she was seeing.

"I believe that's Overgrow, Grovyle's special ability. It causes all of its grass-type moves to be at their maximum power," Max explained.

"Well this is getting interesting; I haven't had a battle like this in a while. Slaking, Focus blast!"

"Grovyle, Leaf Blade, again!"

As the white ball of energy shot towards Grovyle, it used Leaf blade and slashed right through the oncoming attack, and continued to run towards Slaking.

"Slaking, Dodge it!" Norman ordered, but it was too late.

Grovyle hit Slaking head on with its most powerful move, hurling its opponent with great force into the ground, creating a cloud of smoke. Grovyle jumped back into its original spot and stood, watching with the other's as the smoke cleared; revealing Slaking, who had fainted.

"Slaking is unable to battle, Grovyle with its trainer Max are the winners!" the referee announced.

"Grovyle, you did it! Awesome!" Max cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

"Grovyle!" The Pokemon cheerily cried, smiling at its trainer.

"Well, Max, that was an exciting battle, and I am very impressed with how you've raised and trained your Pokemon. I do believe you've earned this," Norman congratulated his son, holding out a Balance badge.

"Thanks, Dad," Max said, taking the badge and putting it safely in his badge case.

"That's wonderful dear; now why don't we all go inside and have some dinner?" Caroline chimed, earning eager nods from the others.

After a delicious meal of meatloaf, green beans, and mashed potatoes, the group decided to watch some TV for a while and relax. They watched TV some time, then Max decided to turn in for the night. Chloe soon followed.

Max brushed his teeth and climbed into bed, quite excited about the day's events; namely winning his fifth gym badge. He gave a quick yawn and got into bed, falling asleep soon after. Unbeknownst to him, a certain someone could not get him out of her mind.

END CHAPTER

**Thank you for reading! Please review!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here is chapter seven…It's really short please forgive me. I tried to make it as entertaining as possible, which I probably FAILED at…but oh well. Enjoy :)**

CHAPTER SEVEN

Max woke up the next morning and was eager to get back on the road and continue on with Chloe on their journey. After eating a hearty breakfast, Caroline and Norman saw the two teens off.

"Well, it was great battling with you, son. I hope we can do it again sometime," Norman said, giving his son a handshake.

"Me too, dad; it was great."

"Thank you, Caroline, for the wonderful meals and it was nice meeting you guys," Chloe said sincerely.

"Not a problem, dear, you're welcome here anytime," Caroline responded with a wink.

"Alright, well, we'll see you guys later, thanks again!" Max said as Chloe and he made their way out of town, waving to Max's parents as they walked.

"Bye dearies, and don't have too much fun!" the two teens heard Caroline yell as they were walking, causing them to both sweatdrop.

"Goodness, sometimes, I just don't know about my mom…"Max sighed.

"Hehe, doesn't bother me none," Chloe shrugged, Max cocked an eyebrow.

"Um, Ok. So…where is your next contest?" 

"I believe I saw that one was coming up in Slateport City soon, so why don't we head there?"

"Sounds good to me; let's go!"

The two made their way towards the pier to catch a boat destined for Slateport City. They got their tickets and boarded the ship, ready for whatever was lying ahead.

The two were standing at the edge of the ship in silence, looking out over the vast blue waters, Max suddenly broke the quiet.

"So Chloe, when is your birthday? Sorry if that was really random…"

"It's fine, and my birthday is August 27th," She responded. Max choked.

"…What? August 27th? Seriously?" Max quickly turned to her, shock apparent on his face.

"Uh, yeah…is that a problem?" Chloe turned to look at him, a questioning look on her face.

"Well, not only is that a week from now, but that's MY birthday too! Talk about weird."

"You're kidding right? We have the same birthday? I think it's pretty cool," Chloe shrugged, turning back to face the water.

"It is cool, just totally unexpected."

'_Like running into you…'_ Max thought glancing over at his traveling companion; a light smile made its way onto his face.

The boat made its way past numerous islands and small towns, soon arriving at Slateport city. Max and Chloe made their way to the Pokemon center to get their rooms and put their stuff away. Chloe decided to go practice for her upcoming contest while Max stayed behind at the Pokemon center. He decided to call his sister, since he hadn't talked to her in a while. After contacting her via Poketch and requesting they talk by videophone, he made his way down to the Pokemon center's videophones and contacted May.

"Hey Max!" May chimed from the other end.

"Hiya May, how are you? It's been so long!" Max smiled.

"Sure has, I miss you little bro."

"Miss you too sis. So how are the contest's coming?"

"I've gotten four ribbons so far, and I plan on competing in another contest here very soon. How many badges have you gotten?"

"I got five, and I just beat dad!"

"That's great! By the way, I talked to mom and dad and they said you have a traveling buddy hmm?" May questioned, a sly look on her face. Max glared.

"Yes, I do, and DON'T get any ideas, May," Max warned.

"Calm down. Mom said she is really sweet, and really enjoys having someone to travel with. What's her name? Mom forgot to say."

"Her name is Chloe, and you will never guess what I found out."

"What would that be?"

"Her birthday is August 27th."

May stared at the screen, then busted out laughing.

"Now that is funny! She really has the same birthday as you?"

"Yeah, she does, now quit laughing!" Max ordered.

"Fine Fine! It's still strange though, and what are the chances that the person you travel with has the same birthday as you…wait a minute…have you thought about what to get her?" May asked coyly, causing Max to blush.

"What do you think May? I JUST found out we had the same birthday! Of course not! As much as I am going to regret this-May, I will need your help."

"Thought you'd never ask! Ok, so what does she do?"

"Well, she's a coordinator, like you," Max stated; May gasped happily.

"Awesome! Well, you could get her jewelry…Girl's love that."

"Seems a bit…much for a birthday though, don't you think? I mean…"

"Max…" May suddenly stopped and giggled, then pointed at the screen. Max furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Behind you," May smirked. Max's eyes grew wide as he realized what she meant. He turned around only to see Chloe standing there, hands on her hips.

"Hi, Chloe," Max grinned sheepishly. "May, this is Chloe, Chloe, this is my sister May."

"Hi May! I'm so glad to finally talk to you! Max told me _ALL_ about you," Chloe chimed, taking the seat next to Max, who was now smirking, seeing his sister be put on the spot.

"Eh heh, how lovely," May glared at her brother. "Well, it's nice to meet you Chloe; how many ribbons do you have?"

"I have three right now, and hopefully that will become four after tomorrow's contest."

"Great! Well, good luck! I'd love to stay and chat, but Drew is waiting for me and being impatient. Anyways, nice talking to you again, Max! Bye guys!" May waved as the screen became black.

"Wow, so that's your sister?"

"Yup, the one and only," Max drawled, rolling his eyes.

"Cool! Well, I don't know about you, but I am starving! How about dinner?"

Max nodded in agreeance and the two decided to go to a local seafood restaurant, named Benkovitz.

After eating a delicious dinner, they made their way back to the Pokemon center for the night. They said their goodnights and entered their rooms.

Chloe got into her pajamas and began brushing her teeth, her thoughts on a certain boy…

'_Wow; I can't believe we have the same birthday…that is SO weird…CRAP! What should I get him?" _Her eyes suddenly growing wide at the thought.

'_Wonder if he'll get me anything…if not, oh well,'_ she rolled her eyes after rinsing her mouth out; making her way to bed and quickly falling asleep; thinking of the boy whose birthday she shared.

END CHAPTER

**Sorry if it's really slow and boring…Like I said, I tried my best to make it entertaining lol Please Review! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
